


Locked Out of Heaven

by peachyfoam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Feminization, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Strap-Ons, Sub Taeyong, service top taeyong, soft dom johnny, taeyong is a nasty cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyfoam/pseuds/peachyfoam
Summary: The dildo is about 7 inches, thick and black. But what confuses Taeyong is its hollow base, attached to a strap-on harness. He doesn’t understand; Johnny’s dick is clearly bigger than this strap-on dildo, so how is he gonna fuck Taeyong with it?And that’s why, when Johnny beamed and said “princess, do you like your cock?” Taeyong’s heart promptly fell through his ass in crushing disappointment.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Locked Out of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hi...its me again with another unhinged pwp lol this fic had been sitting in my wip for over a year and im finally letting it see the light of the day. the tags speak for themselves

Thirty days.

Taeyong crosses his legs, feeling smooth metal dig into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. It doesn’t hurt - not to the extent he likes. Instead, it exacerbates the heavy ache between his legs. It’s been thirty days since he last had an orgasm, or even gotten hard. 

A whole month. 

His balls are swollen full, but he had promised his boyfriend Johnny that he’d be an obedient baby and stay inside a chastity cage for a whole month during the latter’s final submissions period, so here he is. Doing exactly just that. 

Taeyong whines audibly to himself, glancing miserably at his watch every minute and trembling with anticipation in his living room apartment. Any second now, Johnny would be here to fuck him senseless, as Taeyong fucking deserves. 

Taeyong met his boyfriend at the beginning of his second year in college, where freshman Johnny with a million watts smile and heavenly toned body immediately caught Taeyong’s attention during orientation. A week later, after a few drinks at a frat party, Johnny brought Taeyong back to his dorm room and fucked Taeyong senseless in true ratchet college fashion, and the rest is history. Somewhere along the lines, they discovered and worked out a dominant/submissive relationship and since then, Taeyong’s sex life  _ peaked _ . 

Now, 3 years down the road, Taeyong holds a full time job while Johnny is in his final year of college. They have plans to move in together after Johnny’s graduation in June, but standing in the way of that is Johnny’s impending finals and preparation for his honours thesis. It’s the final stretch, and Johnny knows that he wouldn’t have the time or energy to schedule a proper fuck session with Taeyong.

Therefore, Johnny came up with the  _ brilliant _ idea that his baby should stay locked up for the 1 month that he’s the busiest. Taeyong would receive a present from him by the end of it if he’s obedient enough to not break Johnny’s rules, which frankly aren’t hard at all. 

  1. No touching of his cock for pleasure or cumming
  2. No fingering his ass



Wet dreams can’t be helped, if it happens. Taeyong had readily agreed, thinking  _ how bad could a month be? _ and allowed Johnny to slip the little metal cage onto his tiny limp cock. He shivered a bit from initial contact of the cold metal, watching as Johnny locked the cage in place and stowed the key away in his pocket. 

It’s just 4 weeks. 

Taeyong has always been good at obeying and following his dom’s rules. He absolutely can’t wait to receive his present, along with a shower of praises for being the most obedient sub ever.

Except...it  _ is  _ hard. Taeyong’s confidence had completely ebbed away on the morning of day 16, when he woke up horribly sexually frustrated, a wet mess inside his briefs. A cold shower barely managed to quell the fire in his groin, and he left for work with an uncomfortable pressure in his full balls. The metal cage that snugly hugs his little cock sits heavy between his legs, a constant reminder that there’s still  _ 2 long weeks  _ to go before he can get any sort of relief. 

He tries his best not to bother Johnny about it, well aware of how stressed and busy his boyfriend must be. After all, Taeyong had been in his position just a year ago. 

However, he turned more and more irritable with each day he’s being denied, snapping at his colleagues over minute matters while his cock  _ constantly _ leaked precum in his office chair. Soon, sex became the only thing desperately echoing in the chamber of his mind, and he found it quite impossible to focus on anything else. 

One too many cold showers offer absolutely no help after a while, and to Taeyong’s horror (or was it delight?) the steady stream of water aimed at his cock cage provides just enough pressure for him to teeter dangerously close to the edge. It’s technically not violating any of Johnny’s rules, but his desires still can’t triumph over his guilty conscience. Be  _ good _ for Johnny _. _

Despite his best efforts, things don’t always go as Taeyong planned. 

Approximately a week before one month is up, he loses control in the middle of the night and calls Johnny, hysterical and slightly delirious from how unbearably  _ horny _ he is. Taeyong’s on the verge of tears, one hand gripping his phone and the other tightly fisted in his pyjama shorts to restrain himself from clawing at the metal cage or grinding against the nearest surface in crazed lust. 

“Princess,” Johnny greeted when the call finally got through, “what’s up?”

“ _ Daddy _ , I’m so horny...” Taeyong whimpered, canting his hips upward into the air helplessly. 

“Ignore it, baby,” came Johnny’s usual response. Taeyong can hear him steadily typing away on his laptop on the other end of the line, distracted. It’s not the first time that Taeyong called to whine about how he  _ swears  _ he’s gonna explode if he doesn’t cum  _ right now. _

Johnny had always managed to calm Taeyong down by reminding him about his present and suggesting he go find something to do as a distraction, but this time Taeyong thinks that he could  _ actually _ cum untouched. 

“B-But I  _ can’t! _ ” Taeyong whines, starting to cry a little from sheer frustration. “ _ Please _ , it hurts so bad...”

Johnny abruptly stopped typing, surprised to hear soft cries coming from the other end of the line. After a few seconds of shuffling sounds Johnny’s voice became nearer and clearer. “Yongie? You alright baby?” he asked, voice urgent with unmasked worry.

“H-Hurts, I’m s-so full,” Taeyong cries, body racked with sobs. “Wanna  _ spill _ ,” he begged as his hand inches towards his caged cock slowly, self-restraint dissipating in a blink of an eye. “Can I touch myself please?”

Johnny paused for a while in serious contempt. He hates it when Taeyong cries from anything but pleasure, hates to see his precious baby upset and in agony. Johnny is genuinely concerned but since Taeyong hasn’t safe worded, he trusts that Taeyong has not reached his limit yet. 

“Breathe, princess.” Johnny soothed, “you’ve been so good for me the past 3 weeks, yeah? I’m so proud of you. You can hold it for 1 more week, right? For me?”

Taeyong sniffed, pouting and nodding before realising Johnny can’t see him. “Y-yes,” he mumbled reluctantly, hiccupping and slowly recoiling his hand from his aching groin. Johnny’s praises made the tension alleviate from his body slightly.

“Good boy,” Johnny praised, and Taeyong can hear the proud smile in his voice. “I love you, babe.”

“I love you, too.” Taeyong answered. They exchanged goodnights and Johnny ended the call to continue writing his paper. 

Left alone again, Taeyong laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling, suddenly feeling silly. He let his phone flop down beside him, and opted to dig his short nails into the flesh of his thighs to feel something other than arousal.

  
  
  
  


It might’ve been the longest wait of Taeyong’s life, and the final week had been excruciating. However, he managed it and somehow still remained (arguably) sane and has yet to rip the cock cage from his groin, so that’s a pass in Taeyong’s books. 

Now, a day after Johnny’s final submission, Taeyong could barely contain his excitement as he hears Johnny finally,  _ finally _ unlocking his front door with the spare key and entering. Taeyong’s at the door in an instant, barrelling into his boyfriend’s broad chest and on his tiptoes to crush their lips together in a long, overdue kiss. 

Johnny kissed him back with just as much passion, wrapping Taeyong’s small frame up in his arms. 

“Congrats babe,” Johnny smiled as he pulled away slightly, “you’ve been such a good boy for me. I hope you’ll love your present.” 

“Of course! Whatever you give me, I’ll love it,” Taeyong promises, impatient hands already reaching to palm Johnny’s crotch, but was swatted away and told to wait patiently on his bed while Johnny showers. 

Taeyong complies eagerly, using the time to strip and pick out a tiny pair of pink panties and matching thigh-highs that makes his slender legs look irresistible. His panties barely managed to contain the little cock cage, the side bars peeking out but it doesn’t look bad. Afterwards, he clasped the black leather collar around his neck, the one that Johnny likes to tug at. 

Taeyong’s thighs quiver from anticipation and he can’t help rutting down on his sheets, so certain that the  _ second _ Johnny unlocks his cage he’ll be spilling all over his boyfriend’s beautiful hands.

However, Taeyong got impatient again when Johnny took longer than usual in the shower. He was pouting grumpily with his arms crossed when Johnny finally entered the room, naked save for a bath towel wrapped around his waist. Taeyong’s eyes bulged and blood rushed south. He missed that body  _ so fucking much. _

“You took  _ so _ long,” Taeyong grumbled, eyes glued to Johnny’s naked skin.

“Sorry princess, I was preparing your present,” said Johnny with an apologetic smile. “You look so pretty, Yong, I can’t wait to ruin you.”

And just like that, Taeyong turned into a sweet baby again, smiling prettily and so eager to please. “Can I have my present now?” he asked.

“Give me a while, love,” Johnny answered, dumping a brown paper bag on the bed before retrieving a familiar looking key from it. Taeyong immediately perked up, crawling to the edge and demanding to sit in Johnny’s lap to have the cage taken off.

When Taeyong is settled comfortably in his lap, Johnny delicately cups the tiny cock cage that confined Taeyong’s equally tiny cock through his panties, making him hiss softly. His cock was already drooling precum, pressed painfully against the metal bars. Johnny laughed a little, amused at the way his baby still looked so adorable in such a lewd situation. His own erection presses through the towel against Taeyong’s ass, and Johnny is close to losing control with the way Taeyong is squirming non-stop in his lap. After all, he hadn’t had sex or much time to masturbate in a month either. 

“Stay still,” Johnny commanded, landing a light smack on Taeyong’s full balls. Taeyong jerks, gasping as pain grips him.

“ _ Unlock _ me now, please,” he begs in desperation, on the verge of tears. 

To his dismay, Johnny just chuckled as he dangled the key in Taeyong’s face teasingly before snatching it out of reach when Taeyong tried to make a grab for it. Taeyong glares at Johnny with tear-filled eyes. He’s literally  _ this _ close to throwing a tantrum. 

“Okay okay, don’t be angry, baby.” Johnny concedes with a smile, stroking Taeyong’s hair soothingly as he tugs his panties off and lands a sweet kiss on the tip of his locked cock. Taeyong whines loudly in frustration and misery. He can’t understand why Johnny is still toying with him when he’s been  _ so good _ the past thirty days.

Johnny reached for the brown paper bag again before handing it to a confused Taeyong.

“Open it. That’s your present.”

Eagerly, Taeyong reached inside and found his fingers wrapping around a girthy dildo. He pulled it out and his mouth fell open in surprise.

Johnny is silent as Taeyong checks it out. The dildo is about 7 inches, thick and black. But what confuses Taeyong is its hollow base, attached to a strap-on harness. He doesn’t understand; Johnny’s dick is clearly bigger than this strap-on dildo, so how is he gonna fuck Taeyong with it?

And that’s why, when Johnny beamed and said “princess, do you like your cock?” Taeyong’s heart promptly fell through his ass in crushing disappointment. 

“ _ What? _ ” Taeyong retorted. “I don’t understand.”

“You get to fuck me for a change,” Johnny replies. Taeyong gets to  _ what _ ?

It’s utterly absurd. 

It’s utterly absurd because Taeyong had never even  _ thought _ about topping anyone, and he’s sure that Johnny knows that. 

But this is a present; a reward from Johnny, and Taeyong didn’t want to seem unappreciative. He blushed, staring at the hollow penis extension, knowing Johnny only bought him this because his own cock is far too small and useless to ever properly pleasure Johnny.

Johnny’s face fell at Taeyong’s reaction. “Disappointed, baby?”

Taeyong shook his head fervently. This might be something different they’re trying but ultimately, Taeyong just wants to please his dom. If Johnny wants it, then the greatest pleasure, the greatest  _ gift _ Taeyong can receive is to be his perfect little sub and obey. Moreover, the thought of his dom who is always in control, moaning uncontrollably because of Taeyong does sound appealing. 

Johnny’s face immediately brightened. “Thank God, because I was banking on this and didn’t have a backup plan,” he laughed in relief and pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s lips. “I thought it’ll be nice to try something new.”

“I like it,” Taeyong says sweetly. “It is nice.”

“Mm. I already stretched myself open for you in the shower,” Johnny admits, hand circling back to Taeyong’s cock cage.

Taeyong moans softly, his vivid imagination fuelling the mental image of Johnny bent over, one hand supporting himself against the wall while the other slowly fingering himself open, just for Taeyong. 

In a second, Johnny is sliding the strap on up to his groin and Taeyong finds his cock cage fitting snugly into the hollow base, providing just the right amount of pressure and friction to keep him on the edge. His breath catches as he wraps his own hand around the dildo base, never imagining such length and girth to protrude from his own groin. 

It’s honestly kind of hot.

Taeyong lies on his back, clutching the sheets in a desperate attempt to remain still as Johnny discards his towel. He’s fully hard, and oh, how Taeyong missed Johnny’s huge, glorious dick. Wants it down his throat, slapping him across the face, and fucking his ass all at once even though he knows it’s not physically possible. 

Taeyong is drooling in crazed lust as Johnny jerks his own cock a few times before grabbing Taeyong’s dainty panties to bound his wrists tightly above his head. 

“Look how pretty you are…” Johnny simpers, tugging Taeyong up by his collar to make out with him softly.

“Johnny…” Taeyong whines pathetically against Johnny’s lips as he writhes, shallowly thrusting his hips up. It only made Johnny shove him further into the bed, but he finally positioned himself above Taeyong and straddled him. 

Lube dripped from Johnny’s hole obscenely as he inserted 2 fingers into himself to stretch again and Taeyong’s brain short circuited. 

The low octaves of Johnny’s moans, the visual stimulation of his perfectly toned body moving in tune with his fingers and Johnny’s huge cock bouncing  _ so close _ to Taeyong’s face was more than enough to send him over the edge. Gasping loudly, he came untouched in his cock cage, body canting off the sheets in strained pleasure and pain as he spilled messily into the hollow dildo.

“O-Oh my god, fuck,” Taeyong moans, the sensation is nothing like what he felt before. It didn't feel satisfying at all and was over in a second. 

The frustration from the ruined orgasm just made him even more horny, though it did relieve some pressure from his balls. When he opens his eyes again, chest heaving, Johnny is glaring down at him in displeasure.

“Did you just cum?” he asked coldly, roughly jerking Taeyong up by his collar and making him choke.

Taeyong nodded in shame as he coughed, tears springing to his eyes. “I-I’m sorry I c-couldn’t help it - too much,” he sobbed.

“I didn’t give you permission to, dumb slut.” Johnny snapped and Taeyong could hear the disappointment dripping from his voice. Taeyong lowers his eyes in shame. 

Johnny is a nice dom. Overly nice, Taeyong would usually argue, and he always wished Johnny would be a little more mean to him. That’s why, for him to manage to fuck up this badly, to disobey simple instructions and make  _ Johnny  _ pissed off, takes a lot and somehow Taeyong’s done did it. 

“You were doing so well, Yong. Why did you have to ruin your nice present?” Johnny growled and Taeyong couldn’t answer, could only grip the sheets tightly and squeeze his eyes shut. “Now you’re forcing me to punish you.”

Johnny slowly dragged his fingers up Taeyong’s torso before stopping on his face. Taeyong didn’t need to look to know what’s coming. Two light taps on his left cheek and Johnny lands a heavy slap across Taeyong’s face. 

He hissed at the initial sting but then moaned wantonly, letting the pain wash over him and grounding himself in it. 

“I trained you better than that,” Johnny said slowly, and tears rolled down Taeyong’s pretty cheeks. It’s satisfying. He needed that after so long. 

There’s no doubt a red handprint is starting to blossom on his pale cheek. His cock strained against the cage despite just making a mess inside the dildo seconds ago. It took everything in Taeyong to not  _ beg _ Johnny to slap him again.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you? Fucking slut,” Johnny tsked, “you came before I even sat on your dick, Yong. That’s fucking embarrassing.”

Taeyong whimpers, “I’m so sorry, please let me make it up to you daddy!” 

“And how exactly are you gonna do that, princess?” Johnny’s lips curl in a mean smile, dragging the tip of his cock around Taeyong’s sensitive nipples, smearing precum across his chest messily. 

“P-Please use my m-mouth,” he whines as drool pathetically seeps out from the corner of his lips. Johnny’s cock is  _ so _ fucking close to his desperate tongue but he couldn’t quite reach it. “ _ Please please please  _ -”

“God, shut the fuck up Yong, you’re fucking whiny.” Johnny snaps as he plunges his cock into Taeyong’s eager mouth just to shut him up.

Taeyong moans in relief when his cheeks finally hollow out around Johnny’s huge cock. He’s fucking noisy making all sorts of lewd noises as if  _ he’s _ the one getting a blowjob. 

Johnny hisses and tugs roughly at his boyfriend’s collar, not caring if it’s chafing his neck. He could only thrust urgently into Taeyong’s wet mouth and breach into his tight, velvety throat. 

Taeyong chokes and gags, but refuses to let up until he’s gone red in the face because that’s how hungry and desperate he was for Johnny’s cock. When Johnny finally pulls off to let him catch his breath, Taeyong’s thin frame is heaving, spit smeared all over his lower face with swollen lips and glassy eyes. It was barely 5 seconds before he’s plunging back into Taeyong’s inviting mouth again, always so slick and warm for him.

“You look so pretty around my cock,” Johnny purred, drinking in the sight of Taeyong looking devastatingly wrecked and used. As much as he missed being inside him, he missed this sight of Taeyong the most. So vulnerable, so trusting, so  _ willing _ to take whatever Johnny gives. 

“ _ Fuck, _ I’m not gonna last, baby,” he groans, mind reeling when Taeyong gags while trying to swallow around him. Johnny pummeled roughly into Taeyong’s face, fucking his skull and eliciting disgusting gurgle noises from him, but it’s okay because Johnny knows Taeyong fucking  _ loves _ it. He gets off on Johnny treating his body like nothing more than a sex toy, to be used and then tossed away (because Taeyong knows Johnny would definitely piece him back together with love and care afterwards).

He forces his jaw to go slack and a second later, Johnny is shooting down Taeyong’s throat with loud grunts, navel grinding against Taeyong’s nose and hands tightly locked in his hair. Taeyong struggles to swallow his huge load, crying as cum spills from the corner of his lips obscenely.

When he’s emptied himself, Johnny pulls out with a soft gasp and gently cupped Taeyong’s cheek as he wipes a droplet with his thumb before feeding it to Taeyong’s lips. “Good boy, you took my load so well.” 

Taeyong smiles up at him blissfully, preening under the praise. “Thank you daddy,” he says in a hoarse voice, “princess is forgiven?”

“Mhm,” Johnny nods and plants a gentle kiss on Taeyong’s sweaty forehead. “You know I can never stay mad at you.” 

Taeyong looks at him sweetly with his big, clear eyes and Johnny’s heart swoons even after three years. “Daddy gonna ride my c-cock now?” Taeyong asks with flushed cheeks, jerking his hips a little.

“Of course. I didn’t get you a new cock for nothing,” Johnny answers as he scoots back a little to lower himself onto the strap-on slowly, wincing from the stretch. It isn’t Johnny’s first time taking it up the ass but ever since he started dating Taeyong, they had never switched. 

With his wrists tightly bound, there’s nothing Taeyong could do except watch and keep his hips still while Johnny adjusts. When he finally bottoms out against Taeyong’s hip, Johnny lets out a drawn-out moan and starts rocking his hips experimentally. 

“Fuck,” Taeyong whimpers as he stares at his dom stretched open on  _ his _ cock, trembling and looking blissed out.

Soon, Johnny found a rhythm and began riding Taeyong. The dildo sleeve rubbed against Taeyong’s cock cage with every movement of Johnny’s hips, and Taeyong could only moan brokenly at the onslaught of pleasure. Johnny’s hard again, and his huge cock slaps against Taeyong’s naval each time he bottoms out on the dildo and  _ oh _ , Taeyong finally understands how this is the best present Johnny could ever give him, how irrefutably lucky he is right now.

“Do you like your new cock, princess?” Johnny chuckles,“it’s too bad your own dick could never satisfy me like this.” 

Taeyong could only nod fervently, moaning himself silly as the slippery interior grates against his locked cock and full balls. Johnny is riding Taeyong with so much force that he’s practically reverse-fucking Taeyong into the bed. He writhes, the material of his panties bound around his wrists digging painfully into his skin.

Johnny angled his hips as he bounces on Taeyong’s strap with muscular thighs, and Taeyong could pass away from bliss right about now. Precum is smeared all over Taeyong’s soft belly, splattering everywhere with how violently Johnny is fucking down on him. Taeyong is close again, but Johnny hasn’t given him permission to cum and he doesn’t want to disappoint Johnny once more. So he bucks his hips up weakly, trying to pound his dildo deeper and harder against Johnny’s prostate.

Soon, Johnny is erratically stroking his cock and aiming it at Taeyong’s face. “Baby,” he moans, “I’m gonna cum on your cock.” 

Taeyong whined and opened his mouth, sticking his little tongue out lewdly, always ready and greedy for Johnny’s cum.

This very sight never fails to send Johnny over the edge, and he cums while rutting down on the dildo, shooting his load messily over Taeyong’s face. His pink tongue darts around frantically like a kitten, trying to lick up whatever he can reach. 

“You’re such a fucking cum slut, oh my god,” Johnny pants, laughing as he lifts himself off Taeyong once he came down from his high. Lube gushes out from his ass. “That’s a good fuck, princess.”

“C-Can I cum now, please? Properly?” Taeyong begs in a tiny voice, huge wet eyes pleading with Johnny. He shifts his hips uncomfortably. 

“Of course, you deserved it, baby.” Johnny answers as he loosens the buckles and tugged the strap on off Taeyong. The cum from earlier spilled out from the hollow base, and Taeyong blushed furiously. They lock eyes.

“Lick it clean,” Johnny ordered as he held it to Taeyong’s face. Taeyong obeyed, lapping his own cum up impatiently. 

Once it’s clean enough, Johnny dumped the dildo aside and rummaged through the bedsheets to find the key he carelessly tossed earlier. It’s hard to fit the tiny key inside the equally tiny lock on the cage with Taeyong squirming around so much, but he manages. 

As soon as the cage is off, Taeyong is hard in an instant though it’s not much of a sight to behold. He gasps as Johnny wraps his pretty lips around his small cock, jerking his hips desperately. They had just begun, but it’s already too much for him.

“Your cock was pretty good, but you know I still prefer your cute little clit anyday, right?” Johnny smiles teasingly, squeezing Taeyong’s balls before sucking in the bud again, swirling his tongue and making Taeyong cry out noisily. 

“ _ P-Please! _ Can I c-cum?” Taeyong sobbed, rutting his angular hips against Johnny’s face. 

“You may, princess,” Johnny consents and Taeyong is spilling into Johnny’s mouth with a loud squeal, his whole body shaking. The pleasure is white hot intense after he’s been denied 30 days and seemed never ending. Johnny sucks him through it, patiently holding Taeyong’s cum in his mouth until he stops shaking. 

Then, Johnny pulls off and presses his lips against Taeyong’s, spitting the salty and bitter cum into his mouth. 

It’s disgusting. And it’s precisely why Taeyong loves it. 

He swallows his own load obediently, and pulls away to show Johnny his empty mouth after he’s done. 

“Good boy,” Johnny beams, giving Taeyong another sweet kiss on the lips before going to unbind his sore and chafed wrists. Taeyong is still panting slightly, and Johnny rubbed his reddened wrists tenderly. 

“It’s still been a month since I got your cock in my ass, though,” Taeyong pouted. 

“We can go again tonight,” Johnny promises and Taeyong’s ditzy smile is instantly back on his pretty face.

Johnny sat up and was about to carry him to the bath, but was stopped by Taeyong flopping his entire body weight on him. “Can we just lay here for a while? I missed you, John.”

Johnny always had trouble saying no to Taeyong, which is why despite the disgusting mess of cum, sweat and tears that they’re lying in, he pulls Taeyong flush against his body and carefully nestles his head on his broad chest. “Of course, princess, I missed you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/subspacety) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/babieyong)


End file.
